


ORBHAGE

by hi_its_me



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_me/pseuds/hi_its_me





	1. Chapter 1

A knock is heard on the door to Sanno’s office. “Come in, sweetheart.” somehow, the 27-year-old man already knows it’s his boyfriend behind the door. With soft footsteps the younger male walks inside. “What are you doing?” the guy asks, seeing all sorts of maps and files laying across the wooden desk. “This? Oh, don’t worry about is, sweetness. This is all for my new plan to kill one of the ministers.” the 25-year-old looks around. “By what?” he questions, looking out of the large home-office window. “A charity event!” the bad guy cheers in fake-happiness. He is loved by the people of England. However, they don’t know the man’s real intentions. “What if you get caught?” the boyfriend asks, feeling his partner grab his hand. “You know I’ve got everything under control. Always. Don’t let a single hair on your body worry about it. No one will get caught.” still, the younger male seems unsure about his lover’s plan. Sure, he is known with all the crimes the man has committed. However, this is bigger than anything he ever did.

“I’m gonna go.” the 25-year-old breaks away from Sanno’s grip. “When will you get back?” Sanno asks, looking at his boyfriend. “Don’t know. Don’t wait for me.” the male makes its way out of the office-room. He walks up the stairs to change clothes. He dresses in black pants and a red top. After he has grabbed his smartphone, he leaves the room to get to his car. The man’s white Fiat 500 is already waiting for him. From the window in Sanno’s office, he can see his boyfriend getting in the car and he also sees the younger male drive off. Out of the street. The place of the house is pretty far uphill.

When the 25-year-old finally arrives at the bottom of the hill, he parks his car. His grabs his phone from the passenger seat and opens Google. Soon enough, he has found the address of the MI5. They have a public building where visitors can come to. Sanno’s boyfriend grips the steering wheel and follows the navigation-instructions to get to that particular building.

Even though this might be seen as reckless, the bad guy’s partner knows what he is knowing. Or so he thinks. He still isn’t sure what to do. All he knows is that he needs to talk to an agent from MI4 to warn them for his boyfriend’s evil plan.

Just when the man is about to get out of his car, he sees two people talking. He wants to wait till there is no one in the whole street to see him. It’s dangerous out here for the man. “And I’ll see you at the next meeting, agent 083.” a woman says to a man who seems to be around the 25-year-old’s age. The male with the tinted skin gets in a black car and drives off after he said his goodbye to the woman.

Suddenly, Sanno’s boyfriend has a thought. What if he walks into the building and they arrest him? Maybe he seems suspicious to walk into that building at 11 PM. With this thought, he drives off. He decides to follow the man called ‘agent 083’ to whenever he is going. They go over the highway, into a smaller town. The neighbourhood looks sketchy on the outside, but seems welcoming once you drive inside the small streets. Not long after, at the end of the town’s main street, the agent’s car stops. The man parks his car inside a parking lot. So does the villain's boyfriend. The hazel eyes from the Fiat’s driver scan the café he enters after the agent from MI5. 

Sometime later, the 25-year-old is feeling tired. A man sits down next to him at the bar. “Feeling tired?” Sanno’s partner nods. “Want me to take you home?” the hazel-eyed person shakes his head ‘no’. He knows that if his boyfriend sees him arriving with some other guy, will assume things and hurt him. That’s never for sure, but this late in the evening does weird things to the man with the house up the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

The boyfriend of the criminal wakes up. When he rolls over, he notices a light coming in from a different angle than that he is used to. Immediately he sits up. What is happening and where is he? One of his questions is quickly answered when he sees a person walking. The agent from the other day. From yesterday. “Good morning.” the man says. “You’re probably wondering why you are here. It’s simple. You were very tired last night, so I wanted to drive you home. But, you never told me where you lived. So I brought you to my apartment.” the 25-year-old nods slightly, understanding everything that happened. His other question got answered as well. “Oh, my name is Calum by theway. I’m 24 years old.” the younger person smiles kindly. “I’m Ash. I am 25 years old.” Sanno’s partner rubs his eyes.

Out of nowhere, the doorbell rings. “Here is a glass of water. And your phone is on the nightstand. I’ll get the door now.” the agent named Calum walks off. “Hello, agent 083. Sorry to disturb you this early today,” a female voice sounds. The white Fiat-driver recognizes the voice as the voice from the woman Calum spoke with last night in front of the MI4 public building.

“But I’ve got a new case for you. I know you finished your last one this Friday, but I really need an agent on this case. And right now you’re the best I got.” the woman goes on, walking inside the agent’s apartment. “Agent 083, we want you to find someone.” she hands over the file of the case. “Who?” Calum questions, not opening the file yet. “His name is Ashton Irwin. He is the boyfriend of Sanno Orbhage.” the female continues her explanation. “Sanno Orbhage? The leader of the big criminal network?” the tinted male raises an eyebrow. “Yes, that Sanno Orbhage indeed. He hasn’t done anything recently so MI5’s suspicions are that he is planning something big. Very big.” the boss of MI4 tells. “The file contains photos, license plate, address, family. And some more things,” she says, mentioning the document in Calum’s hands. “That’s all. Follow him and get close to Sanno. This is all we need to get close to Sanno Orbhage.” the woman finishes her briefing to the agent. He nods. “Of course, madam.” he says, putting the case’s file on the kitchen’s counter. “Great. I’m counting on you, 083. Oh, and yet again, sorry for the early disturbance.” with those words being spoken, the female leaves the apartment and heads down the staircase.

All this time, the boyfriend of the criminal has been listening. He grabs his phone and car keys. After he heard the front door close, he hurries out of the room. On the counter, the 25-year-old spots the file. Closed. He prays to God that the agent hasn’t opened it yet. Or else he would be screwed.  
“I need to go. Thanks for letting me stay here. You’ve been really kind.” with that being said, the man rushes out of the apartment. He walks towards the closest bus stop and buys a ticket. From there on, he takes the bus to the parking lot at the café from the day before. As expected, his white Fiat 500 is still there in all its glory. Ashton starts driving home. Down the highway, up the hill and finally, parking in front of his boyfriend’s house.

The agent from MI5 decides to finally open the file of Ashton Irwin’s case. “Let’s see.” he mumbles, grabbing his coffee-filled mug, taking a sip as he opens the document. He spits his coffee out, back into the mug. He places the mug down and makes sure he has taken a good look at the few photos. Calum gasps. This is Ashton Irwin. Sanno’s Orbhage’s boyfriend. The person he brought home last night because he was so tired. Literally, when his boss gave him the assignment, the man was one door separated from getting arrested. “Shit.” the 24-year-old sighs, dropping the file back onto the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

Five minutes later, he is driving towards the café he visited last night and met the criminal’s boyfriend. A sign on the door says ‘closed’. Not that that ever stopped Calum from getting valuable information. He knocks hard on the door. Twice. “Yeah, yeah. Already here.” a woman grumbles from behind the entrance. The agent hears the lock twist and the door opens, revealing a woman aged somewhere around 30. “Hello. Sorry to disturb you while the café is closed, but it’s important.” he shows his identity card which says he’s from the secret service. The woman nods. “Is something wrong with the café?” she asks, getting slightly defensive. “No. No nothing is wrong with the café. No, it’s about this man. Have you seen him yesterday night or this morning?” he holds up a recent picture of Ashton. “Hold up. I only was here serving until 9 PM. I’ll get my husband, he was here all night.” she leaves the door standing open. About a minute later, a man walks up to the door. “My name’s Simon. What can I help you with?” he asks. “Have you seen this man yesterday night or this morning?” the man looks at the photo. “Um. I think so. Yeah. At the bar. You sat with him for a while, didn’t you?” Calum nods. “Do you recognize this car?” the agent now holds up a picture of the white Fiat 500. Both the man and woman look at it. “I saw it this morning.” the woman answers. “What time?” Calum grabs his notepad. “Must’ve been around 8:30.” she shrugs. “And do any of you have seen him at the café before?” the MI5 agent asks. Both husband and wife shake their heads ‘no’. “Okay. That’s all for now. Thank you for your time.” Calum smiles kindly and walks off.

The 24-year-old person gets in his car again. He drives to the building of MI5. The new intern tells him that his boss can see him. Calum knows on the door of his boss’ office. “Come in.” she says, turning away from the window which has a view to the busy streets.

“Ah, agent 083. And? Have you made progress yet?” she smiles, sitting down in her chair. “Yes ma’am, I have made so progress. But, there is something else I want to talk about.” he starts off. “Oh dear. You’re not quitting this job, are you?” she seems a bit frightened. Calum chuckles. “No. No. That’s not it.” he says. “Oh… Well then. What is it?” the woman asks. “I have met Ashton Irwin. Yesterday. At a café. He was super tired and when I asked if I could drive him home, he refused. I brought him to my apartment because I couldn’t just leave him there - almost sleeping,” the agent sighs. “This morning, he still was there when you came in. He probably has heard the conversation. After you left, he was in a hurry to get out of my apartment. This morning I went to the same café, but they only saw his car this morning standing in the parking lot. And they told me they have never seen him before at the café.” on the inside, the 24-year-old agent with brown eyes feels relieved. Yet, he still hasn’t made that much progress as he wanted to. The woman sitting opposite him nods.

“Well, you couldn’t have known. No one could’ve. And I get that there aren’t much traces to follow to him right now. But, I actually have some information,” she gives him a reassuring grin. “Tonight there will be a charity party at the house of Sanno Orbhage. Ashton will probably be there.” the woman explains. “Now, go home to dress up. The party starts at 5 PM and I want you to be there. Make contact to see what these charity events of him look like. And make sure no one will suspect you’re an agent.” Calum nods. “I will go there, madam.” he says. The agent walks out of the agency’s building and gets inside his car. He drives home to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

With a sigh, Ashton Irwin opens his closet. Sanno wants him to look ‘good’ tonight. Which means in Sanno’s words: wear something that people will be jealous I’ve got such a good-looking boyfriend. In the end, the criminal’s boyfriend settles with a pair of black ankle boots, black pants and a bit see-through blouse in black. His hair is slightly slicked back. Not the way Ashton likes it. The way the male likes it is when it just falls down next to his face. But oh well, this is a charity event. All sorts of rich people will be coming and Sanno wants his lover to fit in.

As the 25-year-old finishes his makeup to cover up a bruise, the criminal mastermind walks into the room. “Oh Ashy, you look absolutely beautiful tonight. And there will be so many people to see it.” the older male pecks the younger one’s lips shortly. “The guests will arrive shortly, so I will be downstairs. I expect you to join me soon.” with another last, short kiss, Sanno leaves the room. Closing the door behind him.

After ten more minutes, the Fiat-driving person walks down the stairs. He meets up with his boyfriend. “Hey, sweetheart.” Sanno says. “Mr Dawn, Mrs Dawn, this is my boyfriend Ashton.” Ashton feels his hand being taken by his lover, to make sure he doesn’t leave. “We must go greet the others now. It was seeing you two again.” the 27-year-old man talks in an overly-polite way. Not the way his boyfriend is used to him talking. Just when Sanno wants to greet Mrs March and her two children, he spots someone in the crowd. “Sweetheart, go to your room.” Sanno says. “But-” a confused tone is heard in the younger male’s voice. “Now, Ashton.” the hazel-eyed person feels a short, but hard, squeeze in his hand. The one his boyfriend is holding. He walks off on the man’s command. Filled with confusion and a bit of pain, the male walks inside his bedroom. Why did Sanno want him to leave?

Meanwhile, Sanno walks over to one of his men who is there for the security at the party. “Rick, I want you to bring that man over there, his name is Calum Hood, to my office immediately. He is an agent for MI5.” the older male, Rick, nods. With a frustrated face, the 27-year-old criminal leaves the party. He runs a hand through his almost black hair while entering his home-office.

A few moments later, a knock is heard on the door to the office. “Come in.” the criminal calls. Rick walks in, agent 083 following behind. The security guard walks up to his boss. “Get Ashton here.” Sanno whispers to his man. The male figure nods and walks out of the room again.


	5. Chapter 5

“Mr Hood. What a nice surprise you came to this party.” a smirk spreads on the face of the man who has committed many crimes over the years. That is when the door to the office opens. The door is held open by Rick. “Thank you, Rick.” Sanno nods towards the older man. However, the man does not leave the room. It all has been planned out by the 27-year-old man. “Mr Hood, I would like for you to meet my boyfriend.” the criminal says while Ashton sits down on his lap. Two arms wrap around the waist of the hazel-eyed male.

The 25-year-old person doesn’t have the nerve to look at the agent from the agency. “What do you want?” Calum questions. Just then, a taser is put to his back. He falls to the ground. Limp and unconscious.

“No!” Ashton tries to get to agent 083 but is firmly hold in place on Sanno’s lap by the criminal himself. “Why did you do that?!” Ashton yells in pure anger mixed with lots of frustration.

“Rick, please take my sweetheart back to his room.” Sanno talks in a calm way, as if his lover isn’t trying to get off his lap the moment. Ashton feels himself being dragged away from his own boyfriend. They pass Calum on their way out. “Let me go! Sanno! Sanno please!” the door to the office is slammed shut. While the younger male is getting brought back to his room, the person who’s holding the charity party goes back to the spacious room where his guests are.

In the meantime, Calum wakes up. One of the criminal’s men tells him he is able to leave. But, that if he ever comes close to Sanno again, that the man will make him pay. About two hours later, Sanno closes the party down. The guests leave. Some of them are drunk, others aren’t. When the hired maids start cleaning the large room, the man of 27 years old, walks up the stairs to see his boyfriend. As he opens the door to the room the man should be in, the criminal feels a cold breeze hitting his face. He opens the door wide. “Ashton!” he calls out. Immediately some men of him run inside the room. “Sir, what happened?” they ask in unison. “My sweetheart is gone!” his face looks very grumpy. “I’m so done with you, Ashton Irwin.” he murmurs under his breath, walking out of the bedroom. “Go find my boyfriend! He can’t be that far!” within a few seconds, the guards are rushing down the stairs to the garage. They get inside some car and speed away. When Sanno is angry, you better do what he says.


	6. Chapter 6

It starts raining. The raindrops fall onto Ashton’s shoulders. In a black long-sleeved t-shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, black combat boots and a blue denim jacket, the 25-year-old is running down several streets and alleys. Getting away from his boyfriend. He has climbed out of his window, made his way down the hill and is now in the big city. He knows exactly where he is. Cornrose Street 7. That’s where agent 083 lives. Just around the corner, in the building with a few more apartments. In doubt if he should ring the bell, Ashton doesn’t notice the agent walking up to him. The next thing he knows, he is being pressed against the brick wall by Calum. With a lot of force, the hazel-eyed guy tackles the younger man to the ground. He gets out of the grip of the MI5 agent and proceeds to run down another street. Crossing multiple alleys, parking lots, shops and stores and houses, Ashton loses the 24-year-old. However, when he wants to walk out of one of the alleys, he is grabbed and pushed inside a car. Almost immediately, two strong arms wrap around him. “I missed you so much, sweetheart.” Sanno leaves a kiss in the male’s neck. “I’m so glad we found you. I thought you might’ve been kidnapped by one of my enemies.” Ashton gulps. “I’m g-glad you f-found me, too. I-I needed some fresh air but the door was locked. When I wanted to get back to you, I got lost in the city and didn’t know where to go.” the criminal’s lover makes up a big fat lie, hoping and praying his boyfriend doesn’t notice it.

Sadly for Ashton, the black-haired person knows by now when the man he’s in a relationship in, lies. Back at the large house, the hazel-eyed male is brought to his room by Sanno. The older man throws him onto the hard ground. He starts kicking. “I know you’ve been lying to me, Ashton! I know it all! You’re good for almost nothing!” the 27-year-old continues his rage on for four minutes, and then decides he has enough. He walks out of the room. Leaving his boyfriend bruised and in pain. Ashton feels his heart breaking yet another time. With almost every move he makes, his reflexes make him wince in pain. 

That night was pretty restless for the man who is 25 years of age. Thankfully the pillows and blankets gave him some warmth and comfort during the hours of sleep he got. Again, his door is locked and he can’t go anywhere. He is trapped and he feels trapped.

“Wake up, sweetheart.” the curtains are opened by no one other than Sanno Orbhage himself. The bright sunlight shines onto the hazel-eyed male’s face. “Apart from everything you did. And what I did, tonight is the party. I want you to be there. I’ll be heading to a store to pick up your outfit for tomorrow night. Your breakfast is placed on the other nightstand. Ashton is left alone by his boyfriend for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

“Goodmorning, agent 083.” his boss greets him as he enters the office. It is the morning of the party. Tonight there will be yet another charity event. On the third charity event, the one next week one of the ministers will stop by. “I saw Ashton Irwin. Last night.” Calum reports. Everything he sees and everything he does needs to be reported to her, his boss. “What did you see? What happened” the woman asks, taking her reading glasses off. “Well first, I went to the party as you asked, ma’am,” the agent from MI5 starts off. “I didn’t see Ashton or Sanno. However, someone brought me to this room. I think it was the office of Sanno. Ashton was there too. He threatened he would make me pay if I ever come close to Sanno again. When I was allowed to leave, I walked to my apartment. But when I arrived there, Ashton was standing at the entrance of my apartment building. As if he was going to ring the bell. I pressed him against the wall. But he tackled me and got away. He seemed a bit frightened. As if he was on the run for something. Still doesn’t make sense why he was at my apartment building.” Calum tells everything that happened the day before.

“Well, I’m glad you told me this. However, I have some information for you too.” the head of the agency says. “The night you met Ashton at the café, he has been spotted here. In front of the public building of MI5.” the 24-year-old agent nods. “I want you to find Ashton as soon as possible. He might have very valuable information.” again, Calum nods. He leaves his boss’ office after.

Meanwhile, at the house of the criminal, Ashton is sitting in his room. The party will start at 4 PM, and he still needs to get ready. The hazel-eyed male dresses himself in the outfit his boyfriend picked for him. It is an outfit with black pants, platform shoes and a red top with black polka dots. His black dyed hair isn’t slicked back. The slight makeup covers up the bruises. At 4 PM sharp, he is downstairs. Sanno walks up to some guests to talk while Ashton just stands against the wall. Doing nothing but watching the people. They dance, talk, drink expensive wine and donate money for the charity this event is being held for.

A guy who seems to be in his twenties makes his way over to the criminal’s boyfriend. “Are you okay? You seem a bit tense.” the person speaks up. “My name is Luke, by the way.” he smiles in a kind way. “My name is Ashton. Thank you for asking, but I’m just not feeling so well.” the 25-year-old doesn’t ignore the question. That is when the figure named ‘Luke’ gets a call. “I’m sorry. I need to take this one. Try to relax.” with those words being said, the blue-eyed man walks out of the room.

Ashton feels a bit… strange about this guy named Lucas. He seemed to be too… kind? Or caring? As if someone told him to say those exact words. Shortly after the man in his twenties has left, Sanno’s lover makes his way out of the room. He decides he can’t stay here any longer. Right now his boyfriend is occupied with guests surrounding him. No one at this party will miss him. No one here will notice if he leaves the place. Ashton is quick to head out.


	8. Chapter 8

When the 25-year-old wants to run away from the property, people at the back-gate surround him. He presses himself against the metal gate. These people have guns. He can’t go back to the party. One of the people surrounding him is the person who introduced himself to the man like Luke. “Ashton Fletcher Irwin, you are under arrest.” the man who says those words comes closer. Once he steps out of the shadows, Ashton sees him. It’s Calum. Agent 083. Before Sanno’s lover can do anything, his wrists are cuffed to his back by the agent of MI5.

During the ride to the building of the agency, there’s silence. Calum is sat next to Ashton in the backseat of a black coloured car. “We’re here.” a voice says. The voice belongs to a person named Michael. Ashton heard agent 083 call him that when they got in the car. Next to Michael, the agent called Luke. Calum gets the criminal’s boyfriend out of the backseat. He brings him through a back entrance of the building. Ashton gets placed in a room. One of the walls is made of extra hard glass. He probably won’t be able to break it to pieces. Three agents(Michael, Luke and Calum) and MI5’s boss are standing on the other side of the glass wall. Ashton sees one of the agents, the one with the blue eyes named Luke, has changed his clothing from the fancy outfit to something more casual - a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

“Ma’am. This technique is only used on highly dangerous criminals. I don’t think this one is as dangerous as any other people we have had inside that room.” Calum says in a calm and soft voice to his boss. She shakes her head ‘no’. “He must break.” with that sentence being spoken, she wants to leave the room.. Also Michael and Luke are planning on leaving. Just before Calum wants to leave the room as well, the boyfriend of Sanno speaks up. “Calum!” in his voice a small crack can be heard. Ashton is feeling like he can start crying his eyes out at any moment. “Calum please listen to me!” the agent stops walking to the exit, just like the other three people in the room. The criminal’s lover doesn’t care about the three people. He only cares about agent 083.

“I-I never meant to become the boyfriend of a criminal! You must believe me! The-The night I went to that café, I first drive to the building of the MI5. I confess. To tell MI5 about all the things I saw, heard and felt. I saw you leave and followed you. Suddenly I was tired and the rest is all you know. And a few nights ago - I’m sorry I tackled you. It must’ve hurt. Sanno taught me how to defend myself. I went to your apartment to talk to you. You are the only person I feel safe with! I-I don’t wanna go back to Sanno, but I also don’t wanna be here. Please, Calum. You must believe me. Please. I never wanted any of this! Please believe me!” tears slowly and silently make their way down the face of the 25-year-old. “Ashton…” Calum places his hand against the glass. “I’m scared, Calum.” Ashton cries. Because of the watery tears, most of the makeup on the man’s face disappears. “Don’t be, Ashton. I believe you. I’m gonna try my best to get you away from here. And you’ll never have to see that criminal again in your entire life.” the agent of MI5 whispers. “Calum, please step away.” slowly, the agent let’s go of the glass wall and steps back to his boss who demanded him to get back. The person who used to be called ‘sweetheart’ by Sanno, looks down to his feet. His forehead almost touches the glass. “Who gave you those bruises?” the woman asks. That is when Ashton realises the waterfall of tears washed away the makeup he used to cover up his bruises. “Sanno.” a soft reply comes from the beaten man. “Ma’am. With all the respect, he has broken, as you wanted. Can’t we let him go now? He can’t stay any longer inside that room, behind that glass.” agent 083 whispers to his boss. “He may have broken, but that doesn’t mean we’re done here. Yet. He will stay there for as long needed. But, agent 083, do I notice you have developed a soft spot for the guy?” a small blush creeps onto Calum’s cheeks. 

“Agent 0812, agent 0313, agent 083. Please leave the room. I need to have a private talk with Mr Irwin.”

THE END


End file.
